keanfandomcom-20200215-history
Kalithea
The Federation of Kalithea is federal sovereign state, it is one of the oldest nations on the planet. Governed by the Presidium Council, it exercises jurisdiction over 22 provinces. It is on the continent of Avaritia and has a population of nearly 741.4 million people. The Kaliths, the dominant ethnic group, are extremely ancient dating back a millennium. They are solitary peoples, building an empire based on isolationism and order. The Presidium exercises complete control over the nation, and took power during the Kalith Uprising against the OmniUnion. Since then they have retained power in Kalithea in various different states. Most recently as the supreme authority in the nation, taking power with popular support against the democratic Assembly, after they lost the Oaksonmount War. Etymology Kalithea is likely a mix of the words from the Old Kalithean tongue of 'Kalith' which means Man and 'Thea' which mans Home; literally 'Home of Men' It should also be noted that the native Kaliths likely also derived their name from the Kalithean word for Men. History Ancient proto-Kalith mythology states that Kailthea came to be from the 3 brothers Korvain, Hayden, and Maral teaching the natives 3 ways of life. Korvain teaching the life of the warrior, Hayden teaching the life of the Thinker, and Maral teaching the life of the Builder. With this they united them into what is described as the "Tribe of Men" or "Tribe of Kaliths" as the language goes. While this is legend, it is the only record of the origin of Kalithea or the Kalith people. The 3 walks of life are still followed, albeit less rigorously. As time went on; numerous wars, famines, and coups rattled the continent of Avaritia until the continent fell into an environmental regression. Out of the Great Regression rose OmniUnion. Inspired by tales of ancient utopias and classless societies where every citizen had equal value and production was owned and shared by all, OmniUnion quickly swallowed up the majority of the isolated settlements and surviving nations – sometimes peacefully, sometimes not. Some refused to acknowledge the OmniUnion way of life and resisted to the bitter end, causing much strife and paranoia. Kalithea joined OmniUnion as a member, however this require the abolishment of the caste system. Progress was still made though, ancient ideas were rediscovered and new technology developed. Slowly but inexorably civilization began to restore itself after the limbo of the Regression and the OmniUnion cities grew fast as people abandoned the smaller settlements and migrated to the urbanized areas. Some of the Greylands that had been blasted in the old wars were recultivated with varying success and the population grew considerably. The Presidium was one of the ancient Kalith orders. They had survived the wars and the Regression, retaining their pride, and even some of their gathered knowledge. When OmniUnion rose to power they accepted its rule, making sure to secure important positions within it as it grew. But they never truly accepted the philosophy OmniUnion was founded on, and as the decades passed the Presidium began plotting drastic change – believing that for civilization to truly move forward a radically different society had to be formed, one based on free enterprise and individual achievement – concepts that were anathema to the OmniUnion. Wary of betrayal the Presidium still managed to gather a few other organizations to their cause – some were prominent party affiliates, and others important contributors to society overall. The Kalith Uprising, led by the Presidium, coincided with a widespread famine, which made many citizens more than ready to join the cause – fed up as they were with the secret police, the OmniUnion elite and their stifling political teachings. Decades of accumulated hate and frustration helped turn the flames into a conflagration far more devastating than the conspirators had planned and soon enough OmniUnion was torn apart in a bitter civil war. The fighting lasted for years and the OmniUnion were forced to acknowledge that theirs was not the only vision of an ideal society. There were others who also saw the turbulent times as an opportunity to set up their own assemblies, and when the dust eventually settled three nations formed from the ashes of what was once the most powerful civilization on the planet. The largest part would still be the OmniUnion and remain under Party rule; second largest was to become "Kalithea" – named after the ancient state of their people, was shaped by the organizations supporting the initial Kalith Uprising; finally there was Moritanica, a theocracy founded on a religious text of obscure origins. A fragile and tentative peace was agreed upon and borders drawn up, but the obvious enmity between Kalithea and OmniUnion remained a severe threat to the upcoming peace conference, and had it not been for skilful negotiating by Moritanican clerics the whole initiative would have failed and the war started anew. But in the end everything was settled into the Neridian Concord, and the representatives withdrew to rebuild all that had been lost.